


You must have a big arm

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mild Language, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You have Sebastian Stan as a guest of the late night show you are hosting. It’s not your first time in the show together and just as always it gets a bit flirty with a lot of innuedos. Everything is fine until his last question which turns out to be an offer, later when the cameras are not rolling.





	You must have a big arm

’We needed a lot of lube, yeah.’ Sebastian nod, pressing his lips together before burst out laughing. ‘At least half a bottle each time, but you know, it’s just my way… the way of getting into everything.’ He added giggling. 

‘Oh, wow. Everything?’ You ask raising a brow. A cheeky smile appears on your lips as you continue. ‘Have you ever considered that you are doing something wrong? I mean, clearly, if you need half bottle of lube to get in, then there is something definitely wrong.’ 

Sebastian laughed, slightly blushed and licked his lips nervously. ‘Well, no one have ever complained.’ He mumbled fast, running his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. ‘Anyway, I think the problem is the size, when you want to get into somewhere too tight for you. Like the arm was pretty tight for me.’ Before he could have said anything else, trying to end the innuendos, you laughed and gave him a meaningful look.

‘You must have a big arm.’ You grinned, making Sebastian biting his lips, trying to restrain himself from firing back. 

‘I mean we’ll see, if you really want to find out.’ He blurred out giggling, causing a slight blush on your cheeks.

He only hoped it’s gonna end soon and the topic will change to something else than any of his body parts or lubrication. 

However, the topic had changed to his home town and first language, the flirt and the hints hadn’t stopped. Every time it happened, his voice deepened which he didn’t seem to notice, unlike you. 

By the end of the interview you were glad you were sitting and still sounded clam and chilled. In the inside, however, you were so turned on, you could feel your legs become shaky and your arousal growing with every second. You knew Your job was to provoke him and ask all the ambiguous questions, but you expected him to react in a lot less flirty way. 

When the reflectors went down, and the cameras finally wasn’t rolling you let out a relived sight. 

‘Alright, let’s go and get some lunch.’ Sebastian suggested standing up from the couch, reaching out his hand in your direction. 

He went back to his normal, clam, kind self as soon he wasn’t in the spotlights anymore. You took his hand, letting him pull you up from the couch and leaving the studio. It was hard pretending to be calm, meanwhile you were still under the effect of his acts. You knew him for a while now, you did several interviews with him at your late-night show, but you always managed to keep it lowkey. The two of you usually grabbed a meal together after the exhausting and long sessions. Right now, you felt unable to do so. You knew you will certainly lose it, if you have to spend any more time with him. He turned you on unintentionally. 

‘Seb, sorry, but I think I’d rather go back to my changing room and have some rest. It was a long day.’ You said quietly before you moved his arm from your shoulder. 

‘Hey, (y/n) is everything alright?’ He asked turning you to look him in the eye. ‘Oh, my God, you are shaking.’ Sebastian eyes were concerned, and his hands resting against your bare shoulders. You wished the stylists would have gave you those itchy blazers tonight instead of this dress. 

‘I’m okay, it’s just- it was a long day and… ‘He tilted his head, not believing a word you said. Your whole body was trembling by desire and all you wanted to do is detach this man by yourself or get him as close as possible. 

‘Was it too much?’ He asked with a curious and worried expression on his face. You nod, but couldn’t look him in the eye. Those steel blue eyes were so honest this time. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.’ He slid down his hands form your shoulder, slightly brushing his fingers to your skin on your forearm. You shiver under his touch. 

‘You didn’t make me uncomfortable.’ You sighed and licked your dry lips. ‘It was fine, I’m just- For god’s sake, Sebastian, you asked me whether I want to see your…’ Your cheeks flushed, you closed your eyes, lips pressed together for a failed attempt to get rid of this picture in your head. He remained silent, realising what your problem was. 

‘I didn’t mean to make you this frustrated either.’ His voice was low, deep, and you could hear him take a step closer. He leant to your ear, brushing his lip to the soft skin. ‘Anyway, would you? Would you like to see it?’ 

Your eyes shut wide, a frustrated moan escaped your lips. He was serious, you could tell by the tone of his voice. This time it was not a tease, it was an offer. 

‘I’m not going anywhere or doing anything until I can hear a clear yes or a no.’ Your hands grabbed his suit and tried to pull him closer, while his fingers slowly traced up and down on your spine.

You nodded, turning your face over to hide your blush. 

‘I need to hear it, doll.’ He whispered sending shivers right into your core. Any other time you would be upset him using such a nickname to you but right now, all you wanted was more of him at any cost.

‘Yes, please, I need you.’ 

Sebastian smirked and grabbed your hand pulling you to the changing room. As soon as you arrived, he shut the door, and wrapped his arm around you, to guide you to the wall. 

‘Now, I want you to close your eyes.’ Before you could have protest he pressed his finger to your lips and shake his head. ‘I know I promised, that you could see it, but first, let me play a game. Alright?’ Soft lips were pressing against your cheeks placing kisses all over on the sensitive skin, changing sides but never touched your lips. You were trembling and whimpering, but it was useless. 

‘Seb, please!’ You praise, but it doesn’t work either. 

‘We will get there soon, doll, but now I need you to undo my belt, and strip me a little.’ Warm hands were tracing down on your thighs while you did what you were asked for. ‘Now, are you going to be good, or do you need me to blindfold you? I don’t want you to peek.’ His breath tickled your neck and the hot lips were travelling down, brushing to the sensitive skin. 

‘I won’t peek.’ You promise finishing to get rid of his jeans and hooking your thumbs into the hem of his boxers. 

‘Good. Let me do this for you.’ He purred and slid down is underwear just enough to pull his already hard cock out. ‘Give me your hand.’ He commanded gently, then warm fingers locked to your wrist and guided you between his legs. 

You let out a surprised moan as you touched the hot, velvet skin and wrapped your hand around him. 

‘Fuck, Sebastian!’ A simple curse fell from your lips right after he sighed under your touch. He was thick, you could tell that immediately. 

‘Do you like it?’ He teased you more, when you started to move your hand up and down on his length. 

‘God, yes!’ You were shaking and so aroused, you could feel your panties soaked. He felt so good in your hand, rubbing the soft skin, running your thumb across his tip to cover it with precum. Fuck, you wanted to taste him so bad. ‘Do you like it?’ 

‘I do, I like it a lot. You have very good hands.’ He smirked to your neck, which he was covering with kisses during the whole time. ‘Would you mind if I was undressing you?’ He asked, brushing his lips against yours. You moaned, and leaned in to kiss him. ‘No, not just yet.’ He laughed, leaving your lips untouched. 

He reached behind your back unzipping the little black dress you were wearing. The soft fabric slid down on your body. You stopped rubbing him only when kneeled to remove your dress entirely.

‘No bra, huh?’ His hands found your breasts instantly, started to circle around them. ‘You have perfect tits, I could play with them all day.’ He mumbled and bits your earlobes. 

He stripped himself naked too, before standing in front of you, and driving your hand back to his body again. You gasped for the feeling and continued rubbing him with one hand and exploring his body with the other. You couldn’t see as your eyes were still closed, but he must have had beautiful body. Shaky fingers were travelling down on his chest to his stomach, slowly exploring the nicely built muscles covered with firm skin. 

‘Lift your leg.’ You could hear his voice again, and at the same time his hand slid under your knee to lift it. You lost your balance for a second but he helped you out. It was harder and harder to keep your eyes closed, mostly when you felt his fingers wondering on the sensitive skin of your tights. ‘God, doll, even your tights are so wet. Tell me, were you like this, all wet for me even in the studio?’ 

‘I was.’ Your voice was merely more than a whimper.

‘I wish I could fuck you to the wall right now.’ He hissed but restrained himself. He was not done with you yet. ‘Open your eyes.’ You submitted and the first thing you could see was his blue gaze filled with lust and desire. Your eyes travelled down on his body, carefully observing every inch of his. He was gorgeous, just like a piece of art. Your gaze fell to his cock in your hands. It was glistering by the insane amount of precum, and god, you wanted to feel it inside of you. 

‘I hope you like it.’ Sebastian giggled before sliding two fingers inside of you. He humed as your head tapped on the wall, with a loud moan. He was fingering you nice and slow, sometimes rubbing your clit with his thumb. Soon you were a sensitive whimpering mess, under his hands, leaning into his touches. It was hard to focus, but you kept a steady peace with your hands on his cock. 

He leaned close, leaving marks on your collar bone with his sinful lips, which you craved so bad. 

‘Seb…’ You cried and parted your lips longingly, low moans escaping from them as he curled his fingers inside of you.

‘Fuck-’ He suddenly lost control and pressed against your lips, to muffle your sounds. 

His lips were hot, kissing you hungrily. Your trembling fingers slid into the soft hair at the back of his head, pulling him even closer. He bit your lower lip and flicked it with his tongue to open up for him. In the next second his tongue clashed with yours making you completely lose it. The kiss was intoxicating, sometimes only teeth and tongue. He bit your lips harshly than soothed it with his tongue. You moaned between his lips, gripping both of his shoulders as your peak built slowly. 

Strong hands were holding you tight to the wall trying to make you feel safe and held your body as your legs got too shaky and weak.

‘I want to see you fall apart! Let it go, doll!’ He purred into your ear and you couldn’t help it. You cried out his name as your climax washes over you in heat waves. Your body became even more sensitive and every time he kissed you, you melt into his lips voluntarily letting him take everything what you had to offer. 

Sebastian pulled his fingers out of you and slowly, gently lead you to the couch. He gave you some time to fully come down, tracing his lips and fingers all over on your body. He kneeled between your legs and grabbed your hips to pull you closer, right to the edge of the couch. This position, resting your back against the cushions, laying on your elbows, gave you an excellent view. You gave Sebastian a onceover before looking him in the eye, as he pushed between your folds, running the tip his cock teasingly up and down on your pussy. 

Your eyes widened and mouth turned into an “o” as he slowly entered you. It was hard and gave you a pleasant stretch on the inside. 

‘Fuck, Sebastian! We should have do this a lot earlier… ‘He laughed and started to thrust deep and slow first. You arched your back for the feeling of him moving inside of you nudging spots no one ever had been able to. His mouth was open as he speeded up, low moans slipping out of his lips. You run your hands across his chest and abs, trying your best to take his thrusts and caress his body at the same time. Loud smacks mixed with your moans and whimpers when he teasingly slapped your butt every time he pushed into you. Sebastian’s lips caught your nipples sucking them into his mouth, making you arch your back to feel more.

He marked your skin under your right breast, leaving a glistering red bruise. You were sure that’s not the only one of his marks on your body, there must have been some on your collar bone, and his hands will definitely leave a mark on your hips. He detached from your skin, pulling you even closer, tightening his grip as he felt himself growing closer to the edge. He pulled your legs on his shoulders, entering you from a different angle, turning you to an undone mess. He bit your ankles to distract himself from just cuming right into you. This little move pushed you over the edge. Your vision blurred as you came around his thick cock hard, crying out loudly. He was just fast enough to press his palm against your mouth to muffle your moans. Your second orgasm last much longer than the first one did, and you reached climax once again when you felt him shudder and getting even harder inside of you, filling you with warm cum. 

Sebastian rest his forehead to your ankle trying to calm his breathing and collect himself before opening his eyes. A satisfied look appeared in those blue eyes when he took in your vulnerable, messed up figure.

‘You are so damn gorgeous, (y/n). I wish you could come home with me, and let me pull as many orgasms of this lovely body of yours as possible!’ It was so unexpected, and your mind was still clouded by satisfaction, you immediately nodded and agreed into it. You really wanted this man to fuck the brains out of you as many times as it was possible. 

He pulled out of you making a mess, but it didn’t matter. You got dressed slowly, staring at him when you were finished. 

‘Would you like me to carry you to the car?’ He asked uncertainly. He could’t decide whether you were going to pass out or fall asleep in a second. You shake your head and reached out for him. He wrapped your fragile, sweet everything into his arms, caressing your cheek with his hands. 

‘I just need a second to put myself together before you take me to make me remember quite precisely to that pretty cock.’ You relax in his strong arms, deeply inhaling his scent. It wasn’t particularly sweet, and also reminded you to coffee somehow, but you couldn’t define it. Just as his taste. You lift your head to lean on his lips letting him kiss you gently, slowly. His lips tasted like coffee, and something sweet, maybe cookies and grapes. You couldn’t name it, but it drove you crazy. Maybe bloody attractive people tastes like this or actors… or maybe it was just him, Sebastian Stan. 

You let him guide you out of the building and drove home. It didn’t last long until you were in his bedroom, hands cuffed above your head, legs wide spread around his hips, letting Sebastian fucking you furiously into the mattress, as he made you remember well to every inch of his cock.


End file.
